ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonine
Gonine, Vegeta Jr.'s best friend, is part Saiyan, part Ablocku. He did marry pan in The Death of A Hero. Unfortunately during the events of A World without a Hero they lost all memory of what had happened. Later After the events of A World Without a Hero Vegeta Jr. marries Pan, and they have a child. The Father of Hell (Gonine's Father) blank for now. = Death of a Hero = Vegeta Jr., soon after returning home, Went to Goku's party and with the element of surprise, he shot Goku in the back. Goku died in front of everyone, leaving everyone shocked. Gohan went to fight him, but Vegeta Jr., now calling himself Vegeta, beat Gohan without going Super Saiyan. Next Goten went to fuse with trunks, but trunks was so stunned and shocked, he couldn't even fuse. Goten was about to attack, when Vegeta attacked him with Big Bang attack. He was about to kill Uub, when Chi-Chi Slapped him into a building. Vegeta then spared Chi-Chi's life, and killed Uub. He spared Trunk's, Bulma's and Pan's life. Gonine was not at the party, thus he was not aware of these events. Vegeta was about to kill Yamcha, when out of no where came Gonine. He fought Vegeta one handed, and beat him. The Transformation This was his first state of Super Saiyan. Gonine was caught off guard by the power he possessed in Super Saiyan. He even questioned Vegeta about his power increase. Gonine fought Vegeta in this state, and barely tied. Vegeta was smirking as he spoke to Gonine saying "Your pathetic! You were once so powerful, but now you are nothing, I should've actually fought Kakarot!" Gonine made the reply "If you were this reply, why didn't you just kill him? Hm? Could it have been because you were afraid he would defeat you, Like your father!" Gonine then went Super Saiyan, reveling his secret that he was a saiyan. Angering Vegeta He beat him. Gonine then said "Too bad, I thought this was goanna be fun." Vegeta just smirked, and replied "Thank Goodness there is more to come." Vegeta Jr.'s second Transformation Vegeta simply smirked as he went Super Saiyan 2. Gonine stood silent, observing his enemy. Vegeta and Gonine fought, and at one point Gonine was almost killed, that's if it hadn't been for Gotenks Super Saiyan 3. He was 3/4 as strong as Vegeta, but still stood no match when it came to the long run. Gonine knowing that he had exhausted his teasing time cut to the chase and went Super Saiyan 2. Then Once again He defeated Vegeta. Vegeta cursed, and threatened to destroy the earth with Final Flash, But Gonine stunned him and saved the world, for a while. Vegeta got back up and this time transformed again. Vegeta Jr.'s 3rd Transformation At this transformation He was considered to be more powerful then Bills, the God of Destruction. His power was times by seven. This state was called Dark Super Saiyan Gonine stood no Chance and so he was killed. Vegeta still did not kill his family or Pan. He left them alone, but went and destroyed twenty cities. The Return of A Hero (Death of a Hero) Gonine's second secret was that he was also part of some other alien species that is unknown even to him. This species though, can regenerate, even from the smallest bits. After Gonine regenerated, he was originally going to doom the planet to Vegeta's rule, but someone came. A future warrior. He explains to Gonine, that he had kill Vegeta Jr.'s father Vegeta, because he thought he was Vegeta Jr. He now knowing that wont stop Vegeta (Vegeta Jr.) He came to Gonine to tell him he was the planets last hope, and if not the universes. The future warrior left telling Gonine that it was the planets last hope and it was his decision. So Gonine decided to help, so he got six dragon balls, the seventh in Vegeta's hold. So Gonine, Gotenks, and Gohan all attacked him while he was in Dark Super Saiyan. Luckily Gonine gave the seven dragon balls to pan, and told her to wish that Vegeta's memory was erase of when he left, and when everyone fought him, and that it would never come back. So in A finale Attempt, they barely made the wish in time, but Vegeta Jr. was normal and everyone was alive again. = A World Without a Hero = Three years later Vegeta Jr. went to visit Gonine one day, but he wasn't there, so he was about to leave, when he saw Gonine standing at the entrance, with a hateful look. "Whats Wrong?" He asked Gonine just looked at him and said "I never forgot, what you did!" 'What are you talking about?" He looked at me and said "You tried to conquer the world, and if you don't believe me power up all the way." Vegeta Jr. did power up all the way, then he realized he wasn't super saiyan 2, he was something else. "What is this!" "Its Super Saiyan 3!" he said to Vegeta Jr. "but I want Dark Super Saiyan!" he yelled. Gonine attack him, and tried to kill Little V, but he, with Super Saiyan 3, beat him and told the Z-fighters that he was coming. All The Z Fighters fought, but they all lost, for Gonine had achieved Dark Super Saiyan, which is more powerful then super saiyan 4, and as such, he beat every one, but Little V. Little V was more powerful then Gonine in Dark Saiyan, but he could not go to this state. So Gonine was killing him slowly, when he killed pan, Little V's wife at this time. He got so angry, his hair started to become red, like God Saiyan. He achieved Super Saiyan 3 though, and when Gonine beat him, then he retreated. Sending Hope to Survive Little V was able to send his son into the future, with a name tag Eric on his toe. Gonine went to kill Little V, but some one, he was a super saiyan God! His name he said was Eric. He didn't say much else. Gonine had fused the timelines with magic, so if the past changed, all futures would. Gonine knew who Eric was. Eric Gonine knew that Eric was Little V's, and Pan's son, and He planned on killing him, but with Little V's help, and God Saiyan Eric, They killed Gonine for good. Thus eric and his friends left, and after they left, Goku told Little V who it was. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Fiction